


Anakin|Vader and the Breathing Theme/Motif

by NRGmeta (NRGburst)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Animated GIFs, F/M, Meta, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/pseuds/NRGmeta
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr; archiving for March Meta Matters 2020
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 5
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	Anakin|Vader and the Breathing Theme/Motif

Making [this set](http://nrgburst.tumblr.com/post/138062881305/star-wars-as-taylor-swift-lyrics-breathe-insp) made me reflect on how references have been threaded throughout the series starting in AotC. 

I didn’t choose this scene for the set even though it matches the lyric better ~~(because it makes me laugh too much sorry)~~ , but the fact that he says this is tragic foreshadowing:

  


To him Force choking Padme: 

  


To him taking his first labored breath as Darth Vader right as she takes her last one:

  


To him Forcing that misery on others as his:

  


Favorite:

  


Hat:

  


Trick:

  


Until he gives up breathing entirely, for one look at his son:

  


Aaaand then I’m really sad. UGGHHH 

**Author's Note:**

> Original post is [here](https://nrgburst.tumblr.com/post/138383306966/anakin-vader-and-the-breathing-theme) on tumblr.


End file.
